


Thanks For The Jeep

by TDaL



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDaL/pseuds/TDaL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lonewolfed on tumblr posted:<br/>imagine this tho. stiles being back to normal and the first words he says to derek are "thank you for taking care of my jeep"</p>
<p>So I complied</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For The Jeep

The first time that Stiles sees Derek after they had found a way to vanquish the Nogitsune, while still preserving his own life, is in the grocery store. The older man is standing in front of a display filled with broccoli of all things. 

He hesitates at first. He had heard from Scott just how crucial Derek had been in figuring out a way to rid him of the Nogitsune, but he hasn’t had the chance to speak to the werewolf yet. 

Stiles steels himself, straightening his back and clenching his fists as he walks over to where Derek is standing. It’s obvious that the werewolf notices him because he turns around and raises his eyebrows in question. 

Stiles stops right in front of him and opens his mouth. No noise comes out at first, as he is unsure what to say. Thanks for saving my ass? Guess you must like me anyways, Sourwolf?

"Thank you for taking care of my jeep."

Is what comes out in the end. He groans under his breath and curses his mind. Out of all the things he could have said, that’s what came out? Idiot. You idiot!

"You’re welcome."

He freezes and looks back up at Derek, whose eyebrow-game has reached the max as he regards Stiles with a quirk of his lip. 

Huh. After so long this is probably the first time that Stiles has actually seen Derek with something akin to a smile on his face. What is he even supposed to say to Derek now? He licks his lips and shuffles his feet as Derek just watches him closely with those damned central heterochromia eyes of his. 

"So Kira has been wearing leather jackets a lot lately… Is that a side effect of hanging out with you for a prolonged amount of time? Because I swear it’s like an easily transmittable disease or something."

Word vomit. He could work with that. It was much better than being tongue tied around Derek of all people. 

Derek turns back to the broccoli, grabbing a head that he had been looking at earlier and placing it in the basket he had been holding at his side. He turns back to Stiles then. 

"Well, why don’t you come and find out?"

With that the werewolf heads off towards the cash registers, leaving Stiles to gape at his back. 

Well shit. Who was he to ignore such a blatant invitation like that? “Hey! Wait for me, you Sourwolf!”

**Author's Note:**

> Join me on tumblr [flashthroughlight](http://flashthroughlight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
